Hide and Seek
by Infinitis
Summary: He met her mother when small, and since then everything changed from the moment Kyo looked at the little girl in the picture. I will find her! And I will protect her! A bittersweet story of finding love and hiding it inside your heart. Kyo Tohru
1. PreludeAfterword

_**Hide and Seek**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm selfish…" His voice cracked, crumbling as the vocal cords rubbed harshly together. Her tears drip like rain onto his brow which mixed with his sweat. The girl holds him closer than she ever had before, a first in his life. Feminine hands move shakily around his limb, fallen body. They were stained with red that touched his wound, the wound that still clutched onto its killer, the rigged dagger in his stomach. Her right hand delicately touches his face to move away his damp orange hair that came in close proximity to his fading, beautiful, red and orange sunset eyes. A deathly cough shakes the former cat's body and his breath becomes shallow. The girl's left hand tries to prop him up with what little strength it had left. She tried to smile and wanted to say '_it's going to be ok..._' but that would be a false hope, a lie to both of their ears. "I wanted us to be together," he whispers.

With a timid nod, she smiled and lifted him closer, putting his head on her shoulder and her damp red cheek on his forehead. His painful hot breaths reach her ear.

"I'm sorry. If I wasn't here to begin with, you"-

"STOP," she yells as her wise, brown eyes looked down at the dying boy with sorrow mixed with chastisement. "Please, don't say that. It hurts me. It hurts that you don't know how it feels. Y-you"- She pauses, but only for a second, wondering if this was going to be right to say... "You-you're loved, Kyo. I really," she sucks in a hasted breath, "I love you, Kyo. _You're wanted!_ I want you to live, but I…I!" Inside, her heart is torn to shreads. She asks herself over and over why…why is it every time she loves someone, they die.

Kyo's weak eyes held the fuzzy picture of his secret love in deep sorrow. He never wanted this to happen. No one should love the cat, but now…he wasn't really the cat anymore, the bond was broken. _But I'm not human!_ He tightly closes his eyes and groans in pain, not from the wound but from what he had done…he loved her and out of those actions…she loved him back. _I took her mother away_-_I don't deserve to be loved_- One of his weak hands desperately grips to hold onto his lover's brunet hair. He wanted to say that the upcoming event was for the best, but that would do more damage to her broken soul.

She bends her head down as he took hold of her wet hair.

"Do you remember…when we first met, Tohru…?" His voice that one was confident and strong as a lion's roar now was timid as a kitten's. A beautiful bittersweet smile shines from the girl's face. She caresses his cheek and unbeknownst to her, his blood smeared and almost looked like it came from his eye.

"Yes, how could I forget?"

Visions of two children fade into their head. They were running around, while an older woman laughed obnoxiously, and funnily, with her arms around her waist. One of the children, the girl smiles and tries to jump onto the other, a boy with an orangey hat. He moves quickly away, but then notices that he let her fall onto the concrete ground. She gets back up with a smile and a bloody nose. Her mother calls her name worriedly and walks over to her and tends to her. A surprised, scared feeling appears on the boy's face as he runs away from the scene. Not too far away, the boy sits under a shady tree crying and angrily trying to wipe his tears away. A shadow looms over his figure and he looks away. The girl then kneels by him, rubbing his back with a small hand, trying to comfort him…

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Hide and Seek_

_By: Infinitis_

_

* * *

_  
AN: This is kind of a prelude/afterward (but there's more in the afterward o.-). In the rest of the story, it shows how Tohru and Kyo grow up together in my 'what if' way. Aka: What if Kyo found Tohru before Yuki did…What if Tohru saw little Kyo watching over her when her mother was away…etc. It'll be a sweet fic for yas, despite the sad ending…I'm hoping to _bring back Kyo_ and I was thinking… 'Since they have a curse that turns them into animals…then wouldn't be unusual to ehh, bring somebody back? Heehe, well, that's my weird mind for ya. I do hope you liked my story and I hope to continue with lots of support! **_If you give me a review, I'll write back and give you a hug o.- and I'll probably get the next chapter up and running within 4 days!_**

Dis: I don't own the characters or the idea of the curse from Fruits Basket…but I do own the 'what if' ideas and my Fruits Basket fan-stuff. The title _Hide and Seek_ comes from the song Imogen Heap has made…and I think it's on the series OC…but I don't watch the TV all that often either

_I would also like to say sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes…if anyone would like to be my editor, please write to me, ok?_

Until then, kisses and hugs!


	2. Running away

Ch. 2

_There's no turning back_, he thought to himself as little drops of rain fall and mix with his soft, young, orange hair. Voices echo in his mind. His hand reaches to his ears, pulling on them, trying to forget their words. How far did he run? He wasn't certain, but the picture of Shishou and the elder Sohma members yelling about his stay with the Karate Master burn in his mind. Salty tears down and along his small, soft cheeks. _I can't go back!_

Suddenly, the small boy falls backwards when he bounced off of a somewhat sturdy object. His hands scrape against the wet pavement to try to lesson the impact.

"Oh gosh, forgive me! I didn't see where you were going…" A woman with a red butterfly umbrella leans over the figure that breathed heavily from his run. The woman leans farther only to notice there was a small, wet kitten. Her eyes then almost shot out of her head at the sight. "Eh! Weren't you a boy before?" She immediately picks up the small, shaking creature that yowled and clawed at her action. Her hands pet him and scratch his ears while being in her arms. "There, there. Its ok little rascal, I'm not…eh, too surprised. Shh, it's ok…" Her soft voice sooths him from the chaos inside his mind. He stops his aggressiveness towards to woman and digs his feline head between the bend of her arm.

After the woman noticed drenched clothing on the ground, she picks them up and rung them out with her free hand. The kitten calms and his shuddering became less frequent. A smile grows on the woman's face, feeling less worried over the strange boy.

"Can…"

The woman jumps in surprise when she sees the kitten looking up at her with his large orange eyes. He turns away in despair at her action.

"I'm sorry," she scratches behind the kitten's ear. "I'm not used to kitties talking."

"Can," the cat boy speaks with more confidence. "Can you put me down?"

The strange woman laughs and lays the kitten down on a somewhat dry spot. With not a moment to waste, the kitten extends a paw as if to reach something.

"Do you want your clothes?"

He nods. So then she hands them over, making sure they where as dry as they could be for such a short amount of time. The kitten grabbed them by his teeth and ran into the bushes, leaving the woman looking blankly. Not for long, there is a cloud of smoke and the woman jumps with a squeak. She calms herself as the boy comes back out, his head hanging low. "There you are!" she smiles and moves her umbrella so that it could be underneath the two. Silence became louder then the sound of rain.

"Ah," the woman felt awkward at their situation, but she knew there was something about this boy she wanted to know more about. "Are you lost? Do you know where home is?" The boy looked back at her strangely. A sigh comes out of her mouth. "Sorry, I'm just trying to help." The orange haired boy keeps walking hope. A tint of worry grows in the pit of the woman's stomach. "You shouldn't be walking around for long, you could catch a cold." The boy's orange eyes rolled out of annoyance. "Is your house far? You _were_ running…"

The boy walked faster with his hands clenched together. "Hey!" The sudden action made the woman worry more and she grabs onto one of his fists. "Why were you running…" She sees tears coming out reluctantly out of the boy's eyes. Taking out a handkerchief, she wipes his wet and red, angered face dry. "Is there a problem at home"-

"NO!" _It' me! It's my fault! I should have never lived with Shishou._

The woman's face softens and she puts a hand on his wet hair. He looks back at her, his breaths comes out in large huffs. "Its ok to be angry at something, but you know…running away isn't a very good idea." The woman looks to the side of them to see the setting sun peeking out of the grey clouds. "Ah, the Sun!" She turns to smile brightly at the boy. "See? The Sun is saying that you should cheer up!" A hand cups the boy's fist. "If anything is bothering you, you should tell someone and not run away, ok? It's the worst thing you can do to yourself and to the ones close to you."

The sun shines brighter as the clouds become sparse and it becomes too bright for the boy. He lifts up his arms to try to hide the grandeur of it all. Suddenly, he feels wet droplets spray on his face and notices the red-haired woman shaking her umbrella. She looks back at him with the same bright smile. _Like the sun_. She extends a hand back to him and, without hesitation, he held onto it.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go home."

"Shishou…" Kyo spoke weakly, covered up in a large white towel his guardian was cleaning him off with. Kazuma looks into the shaded face of his little ward. "I'm sorry…"

A strong fist rubs the top of his orange head, making the boy's hair dry faster. "We all make mistakes." Kyo could only smile, wanting and hoping for the best to come out of his stay with Shishou.

"Hey, Master,"

"Hm?"

"I met a strange woman today…"

* * *

More to come…if only you review. (evil laugh) I'm sorry that I couldn't get this done as soon as I could. You see, I had a lot of frustrations with my computer, my cronic writer's block, etc… well, I'll be looking forward to your reviews. A BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED BEFORE! xD Arigatou Gojimasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket


End file.
